


you have my attention

by lovemarket



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Developing Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Football | Soccer, High School, M/M, bad boy!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Renjun knows the effect he has on Jisung and he kind of likes it.





	you have my attention

**Author's Note:**

> \- title from ramona by ieuan  
\- [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uuE6dSl2bArgQWxfxNADK?si=TOflgq1wQOumshjTPPzP7A)  
\- this idea is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot/status/1162538533216800768?s=12) renjun

The autumn sun, in the beginning of the season, can be unbearable at times, beating down on the Earth, making the temperature that much hotter. Some days it’s tolerable, but unfortunately, today is not one of those days. 

Jisung moves at a slow pace, tired from all the exercises he just participated in for a good two hours. Coach ended the practice with running, one of the dirtiest things he could do but Jisung understands. The team lost yesterday’s game so they kind of deserved it. 

Sunwoo, the captain, claps Jisung on the back as he passes him outside the school. “Want a ride home? Hyunjoon and I are going to the diner with some of the other guys.”

Jisung declines politely. He just wants to walk home, take the longest nap ever and not have to worry about homework because it’s a Friday (although it’s not like he’ll worry about his homework the next day either. Jisung will probably end up starting his homework at 12am that Monday and then whine about it to Mark like he always does). “Suit yourself, baby chick. See you at Sunday’s practice.”

They break ways, Sunwoo probably regrouping with the other four seniors on the team and Jisung in the direction of his house. He has to pass through the parking lot first, which usually only consists of team players cars at this time but there’s a lone motorcycle near the locker room entrance. The smile growing on Jisung’s face is hard to resistance but he tries to bite his lip in an attempt to fight it away.

He takes his time walking over, trying to calm his beating heart. Renjun does this almost every day after his practices but Jisung has an aneurysm every time. Still, the junior knows Renjun could have anyone he wanted and yet, he chose Jisung. 

Jisung stares blankly at the boy in front of him, helmet under his arm, leaning on his motorcycle. He can’t let his tsundere act go in front of Renjun ever. There are dire and embarrassing consequences if he does.

“Need a ride?” Renjun asks, with a pearly smile. The redness that takes over Jisung’s face is not just from the burning sun as it beats down on him, or the two hour soccer practice he just slaved through. 

He knows the effect he has on Jisung and he kinda likes it. 

. . .

Monday comes faster than expected and Jisung is stressing over an Algebra II worksheet at lunch with Chenle sitting across from him at the table. 

He’s staring at Jisung’s moving pencil, not offering any help because that’s just how Chenle is. He talks about things that happened before lunch, in the classes he doesn’t share with Jisung and the younger just nods and laughs at all the right spots to indulge his friend. 

At this point, Chenle is just teasing Jisung by telling him which ones are wrong but not saying _ where _ he went wrong. Jisung is so close to just scribbling random answers on the paper out of pure spite until his head shoots up, as he remembers Renjun is in his lunch period. Maybe he can help.

Admittedly, it’d be kind of out of place for him to just waltz up to the older’s lunch table. Their relationship, still unlabelled, in Jisung’s mind anyway, was not for the public. Most students, the entirety of Garrison High School’s student body didn’t even know Renjun knew who Jisung was. He scrunches his nose and looks across the cafeteria where the year older sits with his friends. 

They’re not bad people, not until you get to know them or at least that’s what Jisung has observed with Renjun. High schoolers are mean, he’s come to learn but it’s nothing Jisung hadn’t already known. When he started freshman year, Mark was his only friend. How embarrassing for your only friend to be your two year older brother, Jisung reminisces. 

He met Renjun around the same time he met Chenle, when they both transferred to the school after moving into the neighborhood. Then, from there the rest is history. 

> **_to. my fav dongsaeng_ **
> 
> _ [2 attachments] _
> 
> _ can u do these problems for me ): _
> 
> ** _from. my fav dongsaeng_ **
> 
> _ Maybe. _
> 
> _ Meet me in the library. _

Jisung watches as Renjun rises from his seat, sending him a look before leaving the cafeteria. Chenle tries to follow his line of sight but Renjun is already gone. 

“I’m going to the library to finish this,” Jisung concludes, packing his things haphazardly. Chenle gives him a suspicious look. “You _never_ finish your Trig homework.” 

Jisung shrugs. “People change.”

He finds Renjun in the back of the library at a table hidden by the bookshelves. Jisung smiles, remembering that this was where they first kissed. 

Renjun’s back is turned to Jisung and he’s reading a book. As Jisung approaches, he realises Renjun has probably been reading it wrong the whole time. 

“You know your book is upside down?” Jisung comments. Renjun jumps but quickly composes himself and shoots Jisung a smile. “Oh, haven’t you heard? Reading upside down makes it easier.”

Jisung snorts. “That’ll only make you confuse the characters more than you already do.”

Renjun scowls, “Brat.” Jisung knows it’s in good nature. “Show me your homework again. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Jisung slides the worksheet onto the table alongside his calculator. Renjun scans the sheet, looks at Jisung, back at the sheet, then Jisung again. 

His face is blank. “You don’t know how to do synthetic division?” Renjun deadpans. Jisung’s face flushes and he frowns, shoving the paper closer to Renjun. “Just teach me!” He whisper-yells. Renjun sighs, picking up Jisung’s pencil and they get to work. 

It takes the rest of lunch for Jisung to finally understand the homework and he sighs with relief now that he does. “You’re a lifesaver,” He comments, packing his things away. Jisung has Algebra but Renjun has a free period so he’ll probably go do whatever it is that he does with his free eighty minutes. 

“Oh, before I go, I have a doubleheader today. You should stay for one of them.” Renjun smiles at Jisungs request, patting the hair on the back of his neck. Unconsciously, Jisung leans into it. 

“I’ll see,” Renjun settles on saying. Jisung pouts. “Please? You don’t even have to stay for a whole game. I just…” Jisung looks down, staring at the way Renjun plays with his fingers. “You’re my good luck charm.”

“Okay,” Renjun laughs, “But really. No promises, Jisungie.” 

Jisung starts to leave then turns back around. He gives Renjun a short kiss, “S-see you! Later, at the game. Hopefully, maybe. Bye!”

His face burns the entire time he walks to Algebra and when he takes his seat, Chenle stares him down. “Why are you blushing?” He inquires. Jisung smiles, resting his head in his palm. “No reason.”

. . .

Most of the school is empty now that the day is over. The gym is being occupied by the girls volleyball team for practice, the library with students that are actually studying or waiting for their ride. It’s supposed to rain, so Jisung doesn’t blame them for using the library to avoid standing in the rain for a long period of time.

Jisung, however, is not so lucky. A little bit of rain would never stop a soccer game so the doubleheader is still goes on as planned. The second game is almost over, there’s only two minutes left, and the most they’ve had was a drizzle. The pitch is still somewhat dry which is good in Jisung’s mind. He doesn’t want to walk home all muddy from all the slide tackles.

The game ends with two wins for Garrison High School and Jisung is ecstatic as he jumps for joy with the rest of his team. He glances at the bleachers, looking for a familiar face but he can’t find him. Jisung fights back a frown as he follows his team into the locker room.

Well, Jisung tries to reason with himself, Renjun did say that he couldn’t promise his presence. Maybe he needs to get better at persuasion.

“Hey, Jisung, the rain is coming down, want a ride home?” Sunwoo offers, once everyone is in warmups and getting ready to go home. Coach is letting them off, insisting that they’ll do pitch cleanup tomorrow when it’s not raining. “Nah, I’ll walk.” Jisung declines, as he always does, waving his umbrella in the air.

Sunwoo frowns, “If you say so. You can always ask me for a ride home, you know.” He tries but Jisung just shakes his head with a smile. “Thank you but I’ll be fine.” 

At least it didn’t rain this hard during the game, Jisung muses to himself, opening his umbrella to begin his trek home. Everyone left the school as quick as they could to avoid getting caught as the rain falls harder. Jisung sulks as he walks, barely making it to the end of the block when the rev of an engine scares him so hard he almost falls to the wet sidewalk.

“You’re just going to walk past me, like I’m just some random stranger on a motorcycle?”

Jisung’s head shot up at the familiar voice but he squints, half because of the rain, the other half because he’s mad that he almost had a heart attack from being scared so bad. “If I didn’t know you then you would be.” He retorts, switching his umbrella from his right hand to his left.

“Well? Are you going to get on or not?” Renjun holds out a helmet, surely for Jisung (Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever seen another person on Renjun’s bike. It warms his heart to know that he’s special. Or at least he hopes he is). 

Jisung gets on, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s smaller waist and enjoys the ride. He tries to savor every moment he has with Renjun, since he doesn’t have a lot of them. It’s hard to hang out Renjun when the older is always hiding him, only finding secluding places or waiting until most of the student body is gone just to look in Jisung’s direction. He’s not sure why it has to be this way but if it means that he has Renjun, Jisung doesn’t care that he has to be kept a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh another chapter coming soon???? hopefully  
[twitter](twitter.com/dunkyushot)


End file.
